A. Technical Field
Provided is an apparatus for depositing and retrieving the articles. More specifically, but not exclusively, provided is an apparatus for depositing and picking up parcels, goods, mails and postal packages.
B. Description of Related Art
Conventional mailboxes have multiple compartments, each as a separate mailbox with fixed dimensions, which are assigned to an owner who has access to their box using a key or an electronic code. Such a conventional approach to mailboxes has many limitations. For example, each box must have a physical identification to allow the delivery person to identify the owner, each owner must own one mailbox compartment, there is no possibility of sharing the same mailbox compartment with other owners when it is not in use and the size of articles for delivery and retrieval from the mailbox compartment are limited to the size of the compartment.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an apparatus for depositing articles for subsequent retrieval which alleviates the above mentioned disadvantages of conventional mailboxes and which also provides a more efficient way to utilize municipal resources.